


Служба безопасности одобряет

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Иногда даже в жизни Майкрофта Холмса случаются моменты, когда хочется задать какой-нибудь риторический вопрос. «На кой чёрт я нанял такую ассистентку?!», например…
Kudos: 3





	Служба безопасности одобряет

Для занятого, серьёзного человека, занимающего некоторую правительственную должность, чрезвычайно важно иметь рядом надёжного, компетентного ассистента. И надёжность, и компетентность ассистента были незаменимым инструментом поддержания статуса, репутации и уровня безопасности его начальства. И уж, разумеется, за соответствующие показатели ассистенту можно было очень многое спустить с рук.

Во всяком случае, Майкрофт Холмс приходил к этой мысли всякий раз, когда начинал задаваться вопросом, на кой чёрт вообще взял на работу такое существо, как отзывавшуюся по средам на «Антею» девушку. Антея (она же Афродита, она же Аврора, она же Андромеда, она же, сохрани Боже, Алконост, от чего едва не загнулась служба безопасности, регистрировавшая смену её имён и паролей) была, разумеется, превосходным ассистентом — и Майкрофт предпочитал даже в мыслях называть её безликим «ассистент». Так, на всякий случай, во избежание. 

Но сказать, что у Антеи были «свои тараканы в голове», было бы очень некорректно.

Сам Майкрофт подозревал, что его собственные «тараканы» по сравнению с аналогами у обычных людей больше смахивали на радиоактивных гибридных птеродактилей. Но в сравнении с живностью в голове Антеи они смотрелись как-то… уже не так впечатляюще.

Антея никогда не пользовалась своим служебным положением. Это означало, что она спокойно сдавалась полиции, когда её примерно раз в полгода ловили на взломе банкомата, подборе пароля к базе данных Скотланд-Ярда или провозе нелегального оружия — естественно, по фальшивым документам. В объяснительных шефу в ответ на вопрос, зачем ей вообще взбрело в голову посреди ночи выйти на улицу и вскрыть банкомат, значилось: «Чтобы не растерять навык». У Майкрофта возникала мысль, что Антея попадалась с такой регулярностью только потому, что хотела попасться. В конце концов, думал Майкрофт, прикидывая процент нераскрытых таинственных происшествий в сводке Скотланд-Ярда, вроде внезапно обнаруженного в закрытом сверхсекретном сейфе чучела белочки, у всех есть хобби.

Антея неукоснительно соблюдала дресс-код. Что, впрочем, не мешало ей по-своему извращаться, оставаясь в рамках приличий. И ладно бы дело было только в обуви (служба безопасности никогда не забудет туфель на каблуке в виде кастета — которые, впрочем, смотрелись вполне офисно, если не знать, на что обращать внимание). Майкрофту намертво запал в память номер FHM, доставленный внутренней почтой за день до выхода журнала в продажу с соблюдением всех режимов секретности. На обложке и нескольких разворотах журнала присутствовала некая дама в вуали — впрочем, с чрезвычайно узнаваемой улыбкой. На взгляд Майкрофта, обозначенная дама в обозначенной фотосессии оставалась в рамках приличий — но довольно-таки наглядно демонстрировала, что было бы, будь в дресс-код Британского правительства включены корсеты и отделка кружевом.

Антея, к слову, никогда не нарушала режим секретности — даже когда откровенно напрашивалась на выговор. В фотосессии, кроме собственно прикрывавшей почти всё лицо вуали, была явно провокационная деталь, от которой служба безопасности ржала навзрыд.

Согласно выходным данным журнала, в фотосессии участвовала непрофессиональная модель по имени Анна Г. Лестрейд. 

Майкрофт в момент прочтения журнала разрывался между несколькими вариантами поведения. Можно было бы изъять из продажи весь тираж. Можно было попросить у ассистентки (думать безликим и бесполым термином «ассистент» тут уже не получалось) негативы снимков. Можно было попросить у неё автограф и послать номер Лестрейду, чтобы инспектору жизнь с такими «однофамилицами» не казалась мёдом. Можно было, в конце концов, попросить ещё одну объяснительную в коллекцию. Но потом мистер Холмс заглянул в свой ежедневник, вспомнил, что у него сегодня день рождения, и в очередной раз спустил Антее всё с рук просто за то, что она умела делать неожиданные подарки начальству.

— Напомни, почему я тебя нанял, — отвлёкшись от собственных воспоминаний и вернувшись в текущий момент времени, спросил у потолка мистер Холмс.

В его позиции было логично задать этот вопрос по итогам прошедших полутора суток. За неполных два дня переговоров с лидерами ячейки ИРА в пригороде Дублина их с Антеей успели обстрелять из гранатомёта, попытаться накормить обедом с устройствами слежения в салате, подкинуть наркотики, взрывчатку и куклу вуду, заминировать их номер в отеле, подослать киллера в костюме стриптизёра, подослать проститутку в костюме киллера, и, в довершение всего, перенести встречу ещё на день из-за того, что у главы террористов у дочки утренник в школе. В контексте ситуации Майкрофту было даже смешно, когда ему пришло сообщение от доктора Джона Уотсона касательно того, что Шерлок снова с какими-то расплывчатыми мотивациями стащил из штаб-квартиры МИ-6 его любимый зонтик. Шерлок в этом плане был чем-то похож на Антею: он тоже многое делал, «чтобы не потерять навык», «из любви к искусству» или «потому, что скучно»…

Майкрофт Холмс, даже всё ещё дымившийся в нескольких местах после деактивации взрывчатки в их предыдущем отеле и лежавший поперёк казенной постели, был человеком занятым и серьёзным до предела. И, слава Богу, ассистент Майкрофта Холмса был рядом — подобающе надёжный, компетентный, как раз набивавший с мобильника сообщение с запросом службе безопасности по поводу технических средств охраны и объектовой приемо-передающей аппаратуры в точке их новой явки. То, что ассистент тоже немного пах гарью и лежал поперёк той же кровати, только головой в другую сторону, ситуации не меняло.

— Вы правда хотите знать собственную мотивацию, шеф? — лениво поинтересовался ассистент.

— Хотя бы в общих чертах.

— У меня много вариантов, — не отрываясь от телефона, сообщила Антея. — Например, вам могли понравиться мои способности к поиску информации, независимо от уровня её секретности. Или мои навыки стратегического планирования. Или мои ноги. Или вы просто скрытый садист и любите бесить службу безопасности. Или, учитывая вашего брата, вам в работе необходим компаньон с аналогично нестабильной психикой…

— Ты нравишься службе безопасности, — возразил Майкрофт, поворачивая голову в сторону собеседника и неизбежно утыкаясь взглядом в находившуюся как раз на уровне его глаз лодыжку «компетентного ассистента». Разговаривать с лодыжкой спустя почти два дня недосыпа и недоедания было почти логично.

— О, я всем нравлюсь, но они стесняются признаться и смущённо пишут на меня докладные. Шеф, как вы смотрите на то, что я попрошу оцепить периметр, принести в номер пончиков и дать нам поспать хотя бы три часа?

— Умница, — искренне сказал лодыжке Майкрофт. 

— Я вас тоже люблю, мистер Холмс, сэр. Служба безопасности одобряет пончики.

Жизнь, подумал Майкрофт Холмс, иногда всё-таки бывала прекрасна.


End file.
